


Olicity: A whisper to the heart

by Dnm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, QueenSmoakClayton Family, William Clatyon, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Bunker Sex, Celebration sex, Daydreaming, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Growing Family, Pregnant, domestic olicity, olicity - Freeform, pregnant olicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnm/pseuds/Dnm
Summary: I got insppired by someone in twitter that made a scene on 6x12 .It starts with Felicity giving Oliver the news that she is pregnant.I imagine it happens a couple months after their 1 year anniversary.And its also available in wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Its my first try to make a Olicity fic, and its a short story like 5 chapters or something like that.   
> It goes from Felicity breaking the news to Oliver to telling Will and the rest of the team... I dont know maybe it gets a little longer than 5 or a second part I'm still trying to decide   
> This is the link of the tweet that inspired me: https://twitter.com/amellxwood/status/959268530792337409  
> So, hope you enjoy

The elevator open and Oliver entered the lair, looking incredibly tired and stressed as he walked to Felicity's station and she walked to him.

-owww-she frowned- honey no offence but you look terrible...-

She reached him and grabbed his arm like she always did. He sighed tiredly and smiled sweetly at her, her special Felicity Smoak smile and inclined to give her a soft kiss.

-Well it has been a terrible day- Even his voice was tired.

-Mmmm-Felicity got on her tip toes and pull him in closer to her- I'm sorry my love- she looked deeply in to his baby blue eyes and said softly- you wanna talk about it?

Oliver sat on the edge of the table and pull her to him as he holds her by the waist. As a response she rests her arms around his neck and waits- It's just the council, remember that rude guy on the last gala? - she nodded- well he is an idiot of epic proportions and its obstructing our efforts to put more money on education and I'm running out of ways and I just spend all this day trying to get him on board but like I said he is an idiot... -he finished as sighed again.

Felicity felt for Oliver, indeed she remembered the guy, and indeed he was a douche; she meet him at a gala that the SCPD asked them to attend, that night they were sat on the same table and all he could do was talk to Oliver and ignore her and tell Oliver how little he thought of women and the fact that they should just stay "out of the way". Felicity got sick literally that night just by hearing that asshole, the only highlight was Oliver standing up to the guy, but of course that only provoked the guy to start a beef against everything Oliver proposed.

She sighed too and caressed his jaw and with a soft voice said-I'm so sorry sweetheart- she leaned in and hugged him making him to hum in pleasure and they just stayed like that hugged tight, breathing the other in each other's embrace.

After a while Oliver started to rock them softly to the sides in content not letting her an inch apart of his strong frame. This time it was Felicity the one that couldn't stop the happy humming.

Oliver pulled a little to see her putting his forehead to hers and smiled. God she just loved his smile so much, and his eyes, and his beard, and his arms, his smile...Oliver interrupted her train of thoughts and said with contempt -You look incredibly beautiful today my love- with that she blushed a little and smiled biting her lover lip and he continued –I love that dress, I mean you always look stunning but today is off the charts, you are shinning, glowing with beauty-he said sweetly to her but the last adjective had remind her THE thing and made the butterflies, excitement and fear mix and settle back in her stomach so she looked his neck and stayed there hind her face and smelling his cologne that always calmed her and said with her face full of love -thanks, you look very handsome too mister mayor- she added leaving a kiss in his neck which made him pull her even closer to him, as she settled between his legs and kept kissing all the way from his neck to his ear getting him to move his hands all over her body as response. Getting a rush of courage, she said softly in his ear -I think I have something to tell you that could make it a better day- she couldn't content her simile as the excitement was taking over her emotions.

-It already got better love-he said smiling and kissing her naked shoulder- but tell me

Felicity got incredibly nervous and actually considered saying something else, but she needed to do it, she couldn't keep this to herself. It wasn't like they didn't talk about it, it was just that they just started to try and as they thought it would take a while, these things usually take time. Ignoring all the things that could go wrong she whispered in his ear with a smile-Oliver, I'm pregnant- she waited and felt him take a breath and not let it out as his body tensed. Damn it. Bad timing. Her thoughts interrupted once more as he pulled her away and looked her dead in the eye. Felicity tried to read his expression. Oliver's eyes were widened like she'd never seen him, and his mouth was open as he clearly struggled to say something and failed. She must've made a face too because his face changed a little and he finally got some words out along with the breath he was holding-

-you.. you... you... you are...-he swallowed- p..p..pr...pregnant...?-

Unable to talk Felicity just nodded in response. Oliver still very shocked continued

-Are... Are you sure? -As he said the last word his emotions a little clearer his voice broke as his eyes watered a little. Felicity licked her dry lips and nodded again saying nervously

-I mean I took for different tests and they were all positive, so I think so yeah...-

Oliver couldn't handle it any more and his smile went wide and shaky and tears started to flow involuntarily. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her hard like nothing she ever remembered and picked her up spinning and not stopping the kiss. Felicity felt like a huge weight was taken off her shoulders as she kissed him back and felt tears of joy starting to burn her eyes too.

Oliver put her in the edge of the table a moment ago he was sitting and kept giving her kisses overly excited all over her face unable to stop smiling. She'd never seen him this happy which in return made her so happy.

After a long while of their exchange he calmed a little and stopped to look her dead in the eye making her a little self-conscious.

-When did you found out? How long? Are you ok? You need anything? Want anything? What ca I do? How are you feeling? How is this even possible? –

At the last question Felicity started to laugh – Oh well mister Queen I thought you knew how to make a baby- she said flirtatiously at which Oliver laughed too.

-I mean- he cleared- how did it happen so fast... the doctor said it would take time- Felicity understood his confusion, to say she was shocked didn't covered.

-I am as surprised as you are- she said- and to answer to the rest. I found out this morning after you left, and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning to see if everything is good, for the moment I feel fine. I was going to wait to tell you at least after tomorrow but... it just didn't feel right... I needed to tell you- she went silent

-I'm SOO glad you did my love- he kissed her again- thank you-kiss- thank you -kiss- thank you - Felicity couldn't stop smiling, she didn't expect him to be upset or anything like that, but she didn't expect him to be this happy. Oliver continued- Can go with you tomorrow?

-You wanna come? -

-Of course! - he said immediately – if its ok with you- he added

-Absolutely! -she said- I would love for you to come

-great! - he leaned in and kissed her again- I'll clear my schedule- he kept kissing her passionately and she welcome him joyfully. People have told her about pregnancy hormones and she blame those because she started to feel the temperature raise with every kiss. She opened her mouth and legs and pulled Oliver to her as he kissed her ever harder and run his hands all over her body and she pulled his hair and suck his lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't sat and read all of it so it could contain some spelling errors, when im done i'll edit it all.  
> Explicit content in this one

 

 

 

 

Felicity started to let lose oliver's tie and immediately run her hands down his shoulders to take off his suit as it fell to the ground and she then went straight for the buttons of his shirt without letting his mouth go for a second. At this point she felt Oliver push back from her kiss and couldn't help to make a complaint noise and try to push him back to her.

\- Dig...-said Oliver a little breathless. That got her attention so this time she pushed back and frowned playfully.

-I really hope you are not trying to tell me you are thinking about Dig right now- at which Oliver chuckled softly.

-no-she said-I mean we are in the lair and he could walk in on us-

Felicity smiled deviously as her eyes darken with desire -He is out for the next 48 hrs... she continued undoing his shirt ever so slowly to tease him- Layla needed help with something-

That only unleashed the lust beast that Oliver was trying to keep in check and he went at her letting his emotions take over.

He didn't know how he kept himself controlled all this time, he was so incredibly happy; he always wanted to ravage Felicity, that was a fact, but this moment was different. He just had too much love in his heart for her, something like he never experienced before. She was pregnant, she loved him, she married him, she loved his kid, she was giving him everything he once gave up on and convinced himself he couldn't have. She was the best in every possible way and now this, it was too much he just wanted to rip that beautiful red dress off and take her and make love to her until they just lose consciousness. He couldn't rip the dress though because she needed clothes to return home, but he was definitely going to make her scream his name in that delicious way she always did.

Felicity finally finished with his shirt and went straight to the belt, but Oliver stopped her, so they could slow down. He wanted to take his time, she knew that's exactly what it meant so she complied. He then pulled her closer to the edge of the table, so she would feel his rising erection right in the conjuncture of her tights making her moan softly to which he smiled satisfied.

With and husky and seductive voice he said-oh we are just getting started baby-she locked eyes with him and saw his baby blue eyes growing darker by the second. Then he attacked her mouth again, this time slower than before, he run his tongue on her lip as she opened her mouth welcoming. He run his hands brushing ever so softy along her legs till he cupped her ass and gained another moan from her. He then starts leaving trails of kisses down her jaw to settle in that special spot in her neck, right down her ear and proceeded to undo her zipper very slowly barely rushing down her back his hands teasing her at to which she shivered and inclined to kiss him all over his neck running her tongue where she knew it affected him the most. This time he moaned but cleared his head enough to finish to take her dress off.

She was left with matching black lace underwear and swore she was going to be his end. He must've showed his thoughts in his predatory look because she blushed a little under his gaze. He then continued kissing her all over her body, pulling her by the waist, licking her shoulders and her chest provoking her back to curve seeking more contact. This time she run her hands all over his torso, she usually liked to spend a good time on his abs, and then his back but she went right to his ass this time, pulling him closer to her, seeking the friction they wanted so badly and ripping more moans off of each other.

He then not able to resist her anymore took off her bra and took her breasts, one in his mouth and the other in his hand. Felicity dug her nails in his back in response as he continued to bite her nipple and she seek more friction moving her hips on his erection. He then went lower leaving a trail of kisses down her belly and to her thighs making her lean her back on the table... he opened her legs and kissed all the way her inner thigs till he reached her panties and took them off with his mouth, she was so wet her juices were even in her legs. Oliver grunted with pleasure as his erection throbbed in is pants, dying to go inside her. But not yet, he then attacked her pussy getting her first scream of pleasure. He took his time, licked the outside of her folds making a trail that lead to her clit, just lightly brushing it, teasing her even more, he then directed his tongue to the center of her lips and parted them with his tongue after savoring her in there a while and penetrating her with his tongue over and over he moved back to her clit and with more intensity he devoured her with her juices all over his face and her unique scent making him crazy he enjoyed her losing it. He started sucking her clit and then took and finger inside her and made her scream louder at his administrations, so he squeezed in another finger. He felt her legs squeezing his head and her hands pulling his hair as her insides clutched his fingers as her orgasm took over in a pleasure explosion in his hands and face. He then let her take a breath as he took off his pants and finally freed his throbbing erection. Felicity's eyes went even darker at the sight.

-seen anything you like missis Smoak? -he winked at her. Smiling she replied

-A lot...-she said and slowly open her legs on an invitation for him- and its Smoak-queen this days- and she winked back at him and he couldn't resist any longer he went to her and kissed her hard letting her taste herself in him, brushing with this his sex with her clit and getting them to swallow each other's moans. She then impatient took his manhood in her hand and moved it fast causing him to break the kiss and pull his head back in pleasure as she kept on kissing his neck and chest tenderly. Knowing he could not last too long like this he went back to her mouth and grabbed her hand and together directed eagerly his penis to her pussy and dive in causing them to moan hard. They fit so good, he adjusted her position to make her comfortable and started to move inside her making the lose control and letting the pleasure take over, occasionally pausing for a wet kiss and the picking up rhythm till he felt her cum again and her contractions squeezing him and taking him to the end he just couldn't take it any more and let his warm load in her, he kept moving letting the peak of his orgasm go down and getting in the process another little orgasm out of her. He then leans over her and kissed her lovingly all over as he cocoons her with his big frame and she snuggle in. She broke the silence first

-Thank god we are underground-she said softly and playfully, trailing lines with her finger all over his back. He chuckled at her declaration and said

-well to be honest your moans are my favorite melody- he finished as he nipped her earlobe making her purr in pleasure, he looked at her deeply

-I love you Felicity-her eyes watered at the intensity of his confession. It didn't matter how many times he said it would always make her legs weak to hear it. He continued- I love you with everything in me,  _you_  make my life the best possible life in the multi-verse. I am SO proud of being your husband and will never be able to find the words to explain it. -

Felicity was speechless, she could only murmur- Oliver...- but her watery eyes said everything in her heart. Even so she swallowed and said- I love you too- she cupped his face and continue. -I love you so so much I sometimes think my heart is going to explode, and I am too so incredibly proud to be your wife- at that they kissed again until after a while she shivered so Oliver pulled back and picked up their clothes and helped her getting the zipper kissing her along the task. When they were more presentable he got get down carefully getting her to giggle

-Oliver, what are you doing? –

-Helping you down- he said like it was the most obvious thing

-But why? – she laughs

-You are pregnant- again he said like it explained it all

She kissed him sweetly -Honey that doesn't mean I can't stand on my own... not yet at least-

He got that one, the subtle of what she was saying is that he was going over protective again, so he just nodded- got it -and winked- But, its late and tomorrow is a big day, at the risk of you thinking I'm over protecting you, what do you say we take the rest of the night off and go home?

She smiles at him- I think that's a great idea- and leaned to kiss him. Then they grabbed their things and went to the elevator without being physically capable of let the other go they continue talking about the excitement and fear that the news caused them as much as reassuring the other of the great parent they would make...

Exhausted as they were when they got home and just ate dinner, gave Will a good night kiss and went to bed, put on some movie on Netflix and fell asleep in each other's arms after a while surrounded in that drowning bliss they were in.

                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your thoghts, so pretty please drop me a line? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hit her eyes waking her up peacefully as she felt Oliver's chest moving as he breath. Felicity looked up to find his beautiful blue eyes staring at her with a  loving goffie smile.  
"morning sunshine" he said the cheesy line with a wink. Clearly he was in a very good mood this morning. Felicity smiled back and pulled closer mm to kiss him sweetly as every morning.  
"morning" was all she said. Felicity felt like in a trance. Most people just look terrible in the mornings, and like the majority of the time, Oliver wasn't most people. He looked so damn good in the morning, probably that was the reason she enjoyed so damn much morning sex with him. He was just so peaceful and happy this morning that she felt her ovaries were going to burst.  
"earth to Felicity"  Oliver pointed out with a laugh. Crap. Busted. She was once more just staring at him.  
"sorry, yeah?"  she questioned. Looking amused he continued.  
"I was asking you if what would you like to have for breakfast today, it's still early, will doesn't have to be up for like another hour and your appointment isn't up for another two hours so we have time" he finished kissing her cheek.  
"you are in a particular good mood this morning mister Smoak" she changed subject with a wink which earned her a wide smile.  
"I am miss Queen " that was their little game, exchanging last names, started one morning after like two days of being married, in one of their usual morning catch ups when he called himself mister Smoak. And so from that day on  when they were just having some fun talk in the morning they would go at it.  
"oh yeah? May I inquire why mister smoak? " she said already knowing the answer  
"of course miss queen, you'll see " he said pulling her closer and stopping to give her a kisses all over her face and between every word "last night my lovely perfect wife gave me the best news ever. " at this point she was bursting with laughter because his scruff tickled her " she told me " he continued" that she was pregnant, which made us so incredibly happy, " at this point his kisses changed and he turn in a more sexy way to her neck and ear" which lead to really hot and passionate sex, so yes I am in a really good mood. " more sober now looking at her he added excitedly " plus today  we get the first doctors appointment, we can even get a sonogram!"  
"shhh" Felicity felt her hearth was going to explode from so much love to his sweetness " I am excited too my love but you need to lower your voice or will is going to hear us " she said kissing his jaw.  
"I know I know"how said lower but still bursting excitement" is just I'm so excited, Owww I can't wait to tell everyone and to see Will's reaction, and oh God can you imagine Dig's face? " she laugh at his babbling  
"well now I see habits indeed catch on mister Smoak, now you babble like your wife " this made him laugh in realization  
"well I can't really help it my love, this is everything I've ever wanted with you"he was serious now" I never thought it possible, but to not just be blessed with a family but to be able for create that family with you, the love of my life, it's just, " he was at a loss of words" its like a dream, stuff that only happens in movies" by half of his speech Felicity's eyes were watery and her throat was tight by a knot. She sigh trying to swallow the knot so she could talk.  
"I love you so SO much Oliver Queen, that there would never be enough words to explain it, and it's my honor to be here forming a family with you my love"  
They stayed there for a while just looking into each other's eyes till he broke the blissful silence  
"do you have a preference? " he asked her  
"on breakfast? Mmm maybe waffles, I know is not Sunday but I would say is the day for a treat " she answered clueless. Oliver smiled lovingly at her, apparently his permanent state when he was with Felicity.

"I meant the baby actually, but of course I'll make you waffles later "  
She made an "o" with her mouth. She sigh thinking  
"I don't know, I mean... I haven't thoght too much about it, I guess a girl would be nice so we would have one of each " she joked " but a boy would be super sweet too. I don't know love, I don't think I can choose, I just... I don't know, you know? " she questioned  
"I mean... " he laughed" whatever would be great... Maybe a boy? " she smiled but he jumped with a thought and continued excited  " but can you imagine going to buy like little dresses that look like yours and that kind of thing " at this point his eyes were shinning even more making Felicity's totally melt " I just I can't choose " he concluded and moved to plant kisses all over her again.   
They kept their little bed games until their alarm went off, it was time to get  up and wake up Will to get him ready for school. Felicity stood up and with a last kiss went out and he heard the knock on William's room and him mumbling and going to his bathroom. She came back in the room as he picked his suit for the day.   
"hey you " she said hugging him from behind.   
Oliver smiled and hugged her arms.    "hey"with a sigh he continued " I still feel like in a dream you know? "   
"yeah me too" she said squeezing him. He turned not leaving her embrace   
"wanna save some water and share the shower miss Smoak? " he said on that husky sexy voice full of desire running open mouth kisses on her neck. By that time she was the one pushing him to the shower in their room trying not to moan too loud.


	4. Chapted 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Dr's visit, little angst since Olicity has a record of things always going wrong.

By the time they got out of the shower it was already late.  Felicity finished putting on her clothes when the smell of breakfast called her, making her stomach growl. She came out of the room and kissed Will on the head as she passed him by, who was almost finished with his own breakfast

“That smells incredible”

“It is” Will said with a smile, at what she stole a bite from his plate.

“mmmm”

“Someone has an appetite this morning” Oliver said giving Felicity a look, insinuating their previous activities in the bathroom and making her blush profusely. In that moment he put her plate in front of her, so she started eating as he sited with them with his plate ready.

“You're not getting coffee? “ Will asked her confused to see her drinking juice, which was indeed very odd. They weren't counting o Will to pick up the little things, at least not so soon.

“Well...I'm”-She looked at Oliver-“I'm trying to cut off a little the coffee since it’s been giving me some... stomach problems and the doc suggested to”-she cleared her throat and continue-“to cut it a little bit” she finished. It wasn't completely a lie; when they went to her OBGYN 3 months ago she asked all the important questions like how long would it take, what supplements she needed, and her coffee was an important topic, the doc said she could go on in decaf in the eventual case that she would be actually pregnant, but since she and Oliver weren't actually expecting her to conceive so fast they hadn't bought decaf yet.

“You ready bud? Its getting a little late “Oliver told Will breaking her train of thoughts

“Yes, I'll run” Will answer and went to wash his teeth in a hurry as Oliver put all the plates in the kitchen sink. She went to wash them as he took William's backpack and waited for him.

“Homework done? “

“Yes”

“good, now run” Will took the backpack and turning said goodbye to Felicity and Oliver and left to catch the bus.

“You ready too? “

“Yeah almost done, I just need to get my shoes” Oliver sat and looked at her all smiley which made her chuckled “what? Do I look funny”

“You look incredibly beautiful, is that new? “ he said this a wink

“Yeah”- she added a little embarrassed-“Its silly, I wanted to make today as special as possible” Oliver stood up and gave her a big bear hug.

“It's not silly at all, its adorable” He affirmed kissing her forehead. “ now let's get going so we don't miss it” 

He grabbed the keys and left to the car. They drive to the doctor was silent, they were both so nervous… felicity couldn’t stop thinking horror stories she’s heard… from the little and very normal false positive to an utopic pregnancy. They all flooded her mind and Oliver no not very different, but he was in a different page, he was scared for her health and for the baby and their safety truth being told they were both so distracted with their fatalistic fears that they didn’t even notice that the other was being weirdly silent. When they finally arrived they ran inside just to have the receptionist telling them to wait a little because Doctor Martin was behind on today’s work so with an exhale of disappointment they sat on the waiting room.

“are you ok babe?” Oliver asked noticing she seamed anxious  

“ahh?”

“I asked if you were ok…”

“Oh… that… yeah of course” she reassured him to fast making him lift his eyebrow incredulously. At what she added calmer “I am I promise is just… I’m nervous that’s it... don’t worry. Are you? You seem a little off”

Oliver smiled sweetly “yeah I’m just... scared too” at which he pulled her closer to hug tightly and kissed her forehead. They just stayed there till the doctor came out and asked them to come in.

Doctor Linda Martin great them and asked them to sit as she checked Felicity’s file.

“So miss smoak, you were here 3 months ago, what brings you back?” she said with a calming smile.

Felicity took a big little shaky breath and told the doctor she thinks she’s pregnant. Surprised the doctor said “so fast? Wow well that’s a fertile couple we have here” at what Oliver chuckled and squeezed Felicity’s hand. “well let’s check this out, let’s start with a sonogram and see what we can find and if you are check how far along are you” Dr Linda said standing and walking to the machine as she showed them the way.

Oliver never let felicity’s hand go... he just couldn’t, not right now… he had been so busy thinking of the things that could go wrong he didn’t gave a second thought on the possibility of a fake positive. Which only made him more scared. Dr Martin started after they put the gel and watch the screen with the best poker face in history. Their hands were sweating and their hearts seamed like were about to jump off their chests. In reality it was a minute of silence tops but for oliver and felicity felt like 10 times that until doctor Linda finally speak and turned the screen with a smile and pointed “good news, indeed you have a baby on the way” they were numb, couldn’t stop seeing the screen. You could barely see a spot, but there it was… that was their baby… it came all back, the moment felicity told him in the bucker, the last time they had being in this office because they wanted to try having a baby. It was really happening. Oliver didn’t notice the tears falling until Dr Linda excused herself and told them she’ll wait outside till they were ready. Then he looked at Felicity who was crying even more but didn’t even hear Linda. She was lost on the screen and now he was lost again but now in her.

“I love you Felicity Smoak” Thar caught her attention and her wet eyes looked his wet eyes and as she sniffled said

“and I love you Oliver Queen” to that he hugged her tight and they just stayed there for a few minutes trying to process how real this was now.

When they were ready they went out and the Dr had all the information. Much to their delate Felicity and the baby were fine, at least at the moment. She was 3 weeks far and everything was perfect. They scheduled her next appointments and left home talking exited as ever about everything and plans on how to tell William and everyone else and colors they could paint the room and just full of the happiness this represented to them. When they got home, Oliver called the office and pretended to be sick and stayed with Felicity for the day, talking and watching movies all day long.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to fix the stuff you guys suggested in the past chapters. If you have any more suggestions they are welcome. Thanks for reading and the kuddos and everything <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell Will. All fluff here. Hope you enjoy

Its been 5 weeks since they visited Dr Linda’s office. Total 6 weeks in. Felicity could not believe it yet. It was just surreal. Of course on the middle of their afternoon together after the appointment they figure out that it was still too early and things could really go wrong and the best thing was not to tell everyone just yet. That was absolutely killing her. but it was the right thing to do, what was the point on telling Will and risk her having a miscarriage and then him suffering or feeling conflicted the very least. But it sucked big time. But this week was it. They agreed they were spilling the beans to the close ones at the 8 weeks mark. Most people wait longer but she could not do it any longer, 8 weeks was already too fracking much.

Thing is now she’s getting nervous about Will. I mean its William, they sweetest kid on earth; but it still meat a big change for him, one that not necessarily its always going to be good or even what he wants. Now that Felicity was thinking about it she has never not once heard William say he wanted a sibling. What if he gets upset? What if the whole corny movie plan goes wrong? That just made her belly turn. She had been rubbing her belly with a worried face that called Oliver’s attention.  

As soon as Will left to school Oliver rushed back inside to find her in the exact same position

“Felicity” he kneeled in front of her chair “sweet heart, are you ok? Is something wrong?”

“No…” she assured him shaking her head “no, I’m perfect, I was just thinking about tonight”

“what about it?” Oliver said confused

 “well… the what if something goes wrong” she said a little sad by the idea

“what you mean?, I thought you were happy we could finally tell everyone”

“I was… am…” she corrected” it’s just… I’m scared…”

Oliver stood up with a big smile and pulled her up to sit in the couch and bring her back to his lap, so he could hold her and hug her. “My beautiful love, you are not 15 and we are married” he said, “why are you scared of telling people?” he said sweetly.

“it’s not people I’m worried about, it’s Will” she finished letting all her weight on him

“why? You were eager; you have been planning tonight for like 3 weeks to say the least”

“well… what if we are delusional? What if this doesn’t make him happy? What if he gets jealous? Or feels bad or left behind? I don’t want to make him feel like that!” she kept on babbling “have you notice he has never not once said he wanted a sibling?” and with a big long kiss Oliver just made her babbles stop. As he pulled away he said

“Sweetheart, you are worrying waaay too much” he said and started living small kisses all over her “you know will, he is the most amazing kid, he loves you soooo much! He won’t be upset or any of those things. At much he’s going to be worried about you, and he is not going to feel all those things because we are not going to let it happen. So don’t stress over this honey, you were happy about today, enjoy it” he said with one big kiss

“You’re probably right I guess I’m overthinking”

“I am” He said smiling “now come on, let’s go to work and enjoy the day” he said standing with her and winking at her. He was clearly overly excited about sharing the news, which was probably the sweetest thing in the world ad also helped her with the nerves.

And so, they did. They went to work, probably the longest day ever and then went home changed and had their classic Friday night dinner with Will and then moved to the living room for their nightly games. Will was weird looking at them when they both insisted so much in making a puzzle but complied at the end without so many questions.

Like half an hour in they were getting close, he was excited because Felicity told him there was a message hidden in it, but she was smarter than everyone in the game, the message will come only with the lights out so when he is done they will turn the lights out. The regular way he was going to determine the message too soon.

Thankfully Will was pretty clueless about her plan. Then the last piece was fit in and the lights went out. The lights from the letters on the puzzle illuminating only their faces. Will read the “congratulations to the best big brother” glowing message and his eyes wet out of his face, he looked up to Felicity and Oliver with questioning look on his eyes to which they said at chorus

“surprise”

Will was speechless. His mouth was open, but words just didn’t come out. Felicity and Oliver were getting a little anxious, but he was just adding all the odd behavior of the past weeks. When he finally came out of his little trance he jumped in exited to hug Felicity which couldn’t have made her happier and more relived.

He was asking questions and she was just trying to process it all. Suddenly Oliver was bear hugging them both and she just couldn’t avoid the happy tears falling down her cheeks (hormones didn’t help for sure) and that only made Will and Oliver to hug her even more. A hug that she could only return with all her soul and love she had for everyone in the room. Including the little one in her belly.

After a while they let go and turned the lights back on and went on to the movie they were planning to see. Of course, there wasn’t much point because all Will could do was making questions about the baby. Oliver was right he was conserved about Felicity which warmed her heart so much when he sowed so much love for her. If only she could put in words how much she loves him, but even her every day I love you’s that she told him weren’t enough. She just stayed there in the couch cuddling with the both of them looking lovingly at them and answering all the questions Will had. He was really bumped when they told him how long they have to wait to know what it was going to be but he was already planning on gender neutral things they could get meantime. Before she knew it he and Oliver had made the decision to go shopping Monday right after school for baby supplies.

It was WAY too early, but Felicity did not have the heart to tell the Queen boy’s no when their eyes shine with excitement so much, so she complied and promise to get out of the office early to join them.

Night after just flew away too fast and before she knew it Will was asleep in the couch and she was following him.

Oliver had been right. This was the best day ever. She was so happy that their boy was happy with the news that made her feel like she was unstoppable. And since he had been right in the morning she was following his instructions to the end and enjoy this they to the fullest, so she just cuddle in Oliver more, hugged Will closer and let herself go with a smile in her face.             

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, i love hearing people's thoghts, good and bad, ideas and suggestions too (i give the credit to those obviously). Also hope my grammar isn't so bad (not my bith lenguage lol). So please let me know what you think


End file.
